User talk:Pigelephant
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:119185 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 23:13, March 14, 2013 LOLSKELETONS Talk • 22:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 19:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) In regards to your story The Snowman, aside from grammatical edits and proper paragraph formatting, your story needs to be expanded upon more, as in you could explain what happened to Lucy's parents and add more depth to how the girls made fun of Lucy's weight (like describe what they said and when). Also, in all honesty, while your story has some potential, it's not scary in its present state, and it also seems unfinished, so try to give it a good, sufficiently creepy ending, and bring in plot points (how the snowman was alive or maybe something about Lucy's parents/weight problem). By no means am I a creepypasta expert, mind you, I'm just trying to help out, and, as I said, your story could be really good if you just add more to it and expand upon the plot points you've introduced. DasFactionnaire (talk) 02:25, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 03:42, July 5, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 07:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC)